Greenshore
Greenshore was first found by the Ymaryn as a trading post for the Metal Workers, before transitioning to a colony. History The trading post was found in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8670824/ Literally every direction] by King Gonwyllmyn. During that period, it had engaged in extensive shipbuilding efforts, trade missions, docks and mills construction. It was changed to a colony in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8957544/ Epic Age I], just before the start of the Great Power war. Their focus is mostly on territorial expansion through new settlements. Economy Like the other colonies, Greenshore's economy is primarily agrarian, its main export to the core consisting of at least one econ worth of food, cotton, and spices, as well helping to export Storm Ymaryn iron ores to industrial centers. As a trading post, it has acquired an extensive merchant and fishing fleet. Recently, Greenshore is also expanding its forests without the corresponding industrial or bath usage, to generate unfavorable terrain against the Storm Ymaryn and nomads.AN's answer as to why they are generating that much forests accessed on December 22, 2017. It also has two settlements large enough to require their own aqueducts, though no baths has been constructed yet. Actions History Statistics As a Trading Post * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8688057/ A time for heroes] (Main Build Dock, Main Expand Econ) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8695157/ Changing tides] (Main Sailing Mission, Main Build Walls) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8726102/ Horse daughter] (Main Expand Econ, Sec Trade Mission – Metal Workers, Sec Trade Mission – Trelli) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8743615/ Banners heralding change] (Main Build Dock, Main Build Boats) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8756643/ Rain, mud, and mosquitos] (Main Sailing Mission – Rivers, Main More Boats) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8780018/ Legitimate effort] (Main Trade Mission – Trelli, Main Trade Mission – Into the Wild (West)) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8805808/ Competing interests] (Main Build Boats, Main Trade Mission – Trelli) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8829156/ Treacherous Fall] (Main Expand Forest, Main Trade Mission – Trelli) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8853385/ All at once] (Main More Boats, Main Build Wall) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8867771/ Palace plans] (Main Trade Mission – Trelli, Main Aqueduct (4/8)) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8896098/ Shifting winds] (Main Build Mills x2) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great works] (Main More Boats, Sec Aqueduct (6/6), Sec Expand Econ) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8949900/ Taking Stock] (Main Build Mills) As a Colony * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8957544/ Epic Age I] (Main New Settlement) - Colonial status changed from trading post to colony. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8989825/ Epic Age IV] (Sec Build Walls, Sec New Settlement) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9014979/ More fun and games] (Sec Build Walls, Sec New Settlement) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9036264/ Decision Point] (Main New Settlement, Sec Build Walls) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9048355/ Golden bell toll] (Main New Settlement, Sec Build Walls, Sec New Trails) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9074369/ Golden stars warning] (Main Expand Econ, Main New Settlement) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9250705/ Not Alexander] (Main War Mission – Trelli, Main Build Roads) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9308881/ Great games] (Main New Settlement, Main Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9335094/ Gold Egg Cracks] (Main Plant Cotton, Main Support Artisans) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9376468/ Fraying Edges] (Main New Settlement, Sec Greenshore Aqueduct (3/3), Sec Build Watchtowers) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9406451/ Famine Stalks] (Main New Settlement, Sec Raise Army, Sec More Warships) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9472297/ Labour of Fire] (Main Expand Econ, Sec Raise Army, Sec War Mission – Pirate Clans) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise] (Main Expand Econ, Main Governor’s Palace (6/9)) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9546183/ Riding Off] (???) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9589874/ Iron Age Eye of the Storm] (Main New Settlement, Sec Build Wall, Sec Expand Forest) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9649964/ Prologue to epic] (Main Plant Cash Crops – Luxuries (Spices), Main Expand Forest) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9705637/ Rumbling Omens] (Main Plant Cash Crops – Luxuries (Spices), Main Expand Forest) References Category:SubordinatesCategory:Colonies